More Than It Seems
by jesusfreak1
Summary: There is always more to a person than what they allow themselves to show. Sharpay and Ryan may seem like Ice Queen and King of East High, but in reality, they are so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There is always more to a person than what they allow themselves to show. Sharpay and Ryan may seem like Ice Queen and King of East High, but in reality, they are so much more.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know

Chapter 1

Sharpay's POV

I glanced over at Ryan, who nodded and went back to turn on the stereo. "All right, let's run over that part three more times then we'll call it quits for the day. Ready?" After an affirmative nod, he pushed the button and jogged back to his place, and we waited for the music to start.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

_Loose, footloose_

Beat Beat

_Everybody cut, Everybody cut, _

Beat Beat

_Everybody cut, _

_Everybody cut, _

Beat Beat

_Everybody cut, Everybody cut, _

_Everybody Everybody cut footloose!_

Dum, dum dum dum THUMP!

Ok, that was not part of the routine. "Ryan! You weren't supposed to drop me!"

"Nooo, really? I thought it would bring, oh I don't know, a little more pizzazz to the dance!"

"Ryan! That's not-" Just then, snickering from behind me cut me off. Oh, right, rehearsal. "On second thought, I think that's good for now. Emily, I think it's your turn today, so go ahead and pick a cd, and everyone do some freestyle for a while. I think I'm just going to stay here on the floor for a while. Go ahead and just dance around me. Do me a favor though – please try not to step on me. I can only take so much!"

Ok, so that was a little dramatic, but what can I say! My students love it when I go all drama queen on them! Hey, stick with what you know – and I know drama. And dance, which is how I ended up here in the first place. Co-director of the theatre arts program for the Evans Youth Activity Center. Ryan is the other director. He and I have been volunteering at the center since it first opened, and have just become a part of the team. I cant even begin to explain how much I love being here! Ryan and I get to teach a bunch of dance and voice and acting classes to kids who probably would have never had the opportunity to learn any of this. I mean, most of the kids we work with some are from the really run down part of town. The part of town that you dread having to go into, that whenever you do you double and triple check that you have locked your car door and rolled up your windows. People forget that there are real people living behind those doors, people who are doing the best they can, and every once in a while, could use a hand. But, I think that one of the reasons I love being here with these kids is that when I'm here, I can really be me.

After the callback auditions, Ryan and I did apologize to Troy and Gabriella for trying to ruin their chance at a fair callback. They said we were forgiven, and since then all of us have actually gotten along pretty well. It's actually been fun going to school and meeting up with "the gang." But I'm not stupid; I know that even though we might all be getting along, they will always think of Ryan and I as the Ice King and Queen of East High. Like the other day, the basketball team had an away game the same day as the final performance of "Twinkle Town," which meant that as Troy's understudy, Ryan would be doing the final performance. Oddly enough, I was perfectly content in the role I was playing, but that didn't stop me from hearing Taylor's comment to Chad – "I bet Sharpay's trying to come up with some way to make Gabriella step down so she can have the lead. It would be such a Sharpay thing to do." I waited to see if Chad would come to my defense, but he didn't. He just nodded right along with Taylor saying "I wouldn't be surprised if she already told Darbus the chemistry between her and Ryan was so much better than what Ryan and Gabriella could have on stage." I Did not! Not like they would believe me though.

But here, at EYAC, this is my world. A place where I can be away from my parents, my problems, my "friends", and I can simply be me. Miss Sharpie. Whoops, Miss Sharpay. I guess that's what teaching three year olds will do to ya! And I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as I'm here, I'm free.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's POV

"Ok, this officially sucks." Well, I guess Chad's not to happy about this new requirement. Although, I can't exactly say that I'm thrilled about it either. I've got enough on my plate; I really don't need anymore things to worry about. School has actually been going really well the past few months. The basketball team made it all the way to the state championships – and even though we didn't win, we are still the second best team in the state. I still count that as pretty good. The musical worked out all right too. There was a full house every night of the performance, and even though I didn't get to perform closing night, I heard that Ryan and Sharpay did a great job. Yes, Sharpay. Gabriella still had not gotten a chance to come and watch any games, and she really wanted to be there to support the team, so she asked Sharpay if she would like to sing the lead on closing night.

What I thought was a little weird was that she actually seemed really hesitant to say yes. It was as if she really didn't want to, but she said yes anyway so Gabriella could come and cheer us on. She was smiling and said thank you, but she just didn't seem to have that standard "I got what I wanted" look in her eyes. Come to think of it, neither did Ryan when I told him he would perform closing night. It was almost as if they really didn't want it. Weird.

But any how – this new requirement. Somehow, the school board and the pta and the administration came to a conclusion about the students of East High. We're selfish. So, in order to help cure us all of this awful disease, they have come up with a new graduation requirement.

"Chad, what is your problem? Volunteering is a good thing." Ahh, Taylor. The supposed voice of reason in the group. I know that she really does care about Chad, but that still doesn't stop her from tossing a few jock jokes from time to time. And if we're being honest, I really don't think it bothers Chad that much. Those two have a very odd relationship.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm all for volunteering – really I am, but a hundred hours? That's insane! Don't they know that we as teenagers need to have a social life too? This is just a stupid way for the school to get more recognition and money by saying that their students are all wonderful, giving citizens, and therefore are better than everyone else."

"Here's the part that gets me. I think that it's a little ridiculous for the school to force us to volunteer. It just seems like an oxymoron. I think that you should want to volunteer, not have it be forced upon you. If you don't complete a hundred hours, you don't graduate? That's just stupid.

Actually, Kelsi does have a point. It does seem a little stupid to try to force us do something that we may not want to do. But what amuses me is that Kelsi actually said it out loud. She has really become much more confident, and kind of just connected with all of us. She used to act, well; terrified of anyone who was more popular, which unfortunately, was almost everyone. Now, it's like she's part of the team. She and Jason did try going out for a while, but they decided it was just better to be friends. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she is actually beginning to develop a crush on Ryan. Not that that's a bad thing.

Now that I think about it, Ryan and Sharpay seem to be the only ones that don't seem to really belong. Wait. That's not right. Its not that they don't belong, it's that they never seem to really be around to actually be a part of the group.

Lately, we seem to be doing this "saved by the bell" high school scene. There's me, who's dating Gabriella, Chad, who's dating Taylor, Zeke, who is still crushing on Sharpay, and Ryan, who seems to have Kelsi crushing on him. Once basketball season ended and the musical "came to a close," as Darbus would say, we all realized how much time we had actually spent with each other. In fact, Gabriella even said, "now what do we do?" So now, our Friday nights are spent going out on a group date to wherever, and on Saturday, all of us go to Ryan and Sharpay's house for dinner, and we always end up sleeping over.

Here's the thing. Those two NEVER go with us on Friday nights, and they gave both Gabby and I a key to their house, saying we were more than welcome to go whatever time we wanted, but they wouldn't be there until 7:30 or 8. It was a little weird at first, but all of us have gotten used to it. But now that I think about it, I've never seen their parents. We usually get there about 6 or so, goof around in the kitchen, hang out in the game room, or basically whatever we want. True to their word, the two of them will get home about 7:30 or 8, looking exhausted, but happy. Every time we ask them what they're up to, all they say is rehearsal. You know, I'm beginning to think THEY are the ones who are dedicated. I'm just really curious as to why it seems like their parents are never around. I don't think I even saw them at any of the performances.

"Troy, what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, the volunteer requirement. Ok, at risk of sounding just like administration, I have to say that it's not that bad a thing. A hundred hours is a lot, but we have till two weeks before graduation. It's only March – of our junior year! Plus, they said that any time done during the summer counts, and its not like we have to suffer alone. Nothing here says that we can't volunteer together. And, look at this list of choices. There are over fifty approved places to volunteer."

"I think it might actually be fun. And Troy's right, with so many choices, there has to be at least one place that you'll like. I mean, there are preschool day care centers, hospitals, pee wee leagues, Habitat for Humanity, pet shelters… I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm looking forward to this."

When she says it like that, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have Gabriella. Taylor may be the voice of reason, but Gabby is the person who is able to keep all of us together.

"Hey guys, where are Ryan and Sharpay at?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard them say something about going to talk to the principal to see if they could get out of this. No offense to them or anything – I mean, we have all become friends, but if any two people could benefit from giving to others, it's them."

"Chad! How is that not offensive to them? I know they may be little high maintenance, but I really don't think they'd be so selfish as to try to get out of volunteering."

"Look Zeke, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just saying what I overheard, and that's what I over heard. I know people change, but I don't think even forcing them to volunteer will melt the Ice Twins. Their hearts are about as frozen as it comes."

I don't know, but something in my gut was saying that Chad was wrong about them. That we all were. But if we were, than where were they?

Ryan's POV

So, Sharpay and I had just come from the principal's office and were walking towards the cafeteria when we both heard the words from Chad that let us know as plain as day exactly how he felt about us.

"I know people change, but I don't think even forcing them to volunteer will melt the Ice Twins. Their hearts are about as frozen as it comes."

I stopped and looked at Shar, who had tears in her eyes, and we just nodded at each other and walked away. I can't believe Chad! He's supposedly our friend! They all are! And not a single one of them said that he might be wrong. Well, if only they knew.

_Flashback to Principal's office_

"_I promise you Mr.Ishimatsu. Ryan and Sharpay have been volunteering with me at the center since it first opened five years ago. I can assure you, they do not get any kind of pay from us, except for the occasional slice of pizza."_

"_You'll have to excuse me for not understanding, but they are directors. They hold leadership positions, and they don't receive a stipend."_

"_That's right. Look, I don't understand what the problem is. Yes, the "E" in EYAC does stand for Evans. Their cousin, Lucas Evans, is the head director of the center. Both sets of families are major contributors to the center. But that does not mean they are getting paid. They aren't. I promise you, what they do is absolutely volunteer work. And, the EYAC is one of the approved volunteer locations. They aren't breaking any rules. All they want to know is if they have to serve an additional hundred hours on top of what they all ready do."_

"_Ok, Ms. –"_

"_Please, just call me Arabella."_

"_Ok, Arabella. How about this agreement – any student all ready volunteering does not have to serve an additional period over what they already do. They are already involved in the community, which is what we wanted. As far as I'm concerned, there is no problem."_

"_Thank you so much for your understanding Mr.Ishimatsu"_

And that was it We were freaked out about this new requirement, and we just wanted to make sure that we would still be ok. Thank goodness for Air.

Well, after Chad's announcement, we decided we didn't want to sick around for the rest of the day, so we decided to go ahead and get an early start at the center. I heard Shar pick up her phone and dial someone

"Hey Air, it's me, can you come pick us up? I know you just left, but we don't want to be here anymore today. Please? I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks."

"She on her way?"

"Yup."

"Good. I just want to get out of here."

"Me too."

"_I know people change, but I don't think even forcing them to volunteer will melt the Ice Twins. Their hearts are about as frozen as it comes"_

Some friends. If only they knew, but even if we did tell them, they wouldn't believe us. They made that pretty clear.

So, who exactly is this Arabella girl, and why on earth is she even important? You'll see, if you review!

Thanks to all of you who did review! I love reading any encouragement, and it's great to see some interest in this. I'm not quite sure where I will take this, but I hope you'll stick with me and be around for the ride!


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella's POV

"I'm Arabella Hartsford, yes that's really my name, call me anything you like, it's really all the same – HEY!"

I have been around my children far too long. I'm twenty-two years old, and here I am, singing like I'm ten! Oh well. I love my job, and I guess that is just one of the hazards I have to put up with – moments of insanity and immaturity. If that comes with the job, then ill take it.

They say that behind every great man is a great woman. I have to disagree. Call me a feminist, but I'd rather be right beside him. And I am. Lucas Evans – my best friend, my sanity (and insanity), my encouragement, exactly everything a boyfriend should be. There's just one little glitch in that system – Lucas Evans is not now, nor has he ever been, my boyfriend. What can I say, he's an idiot. You know, I remember this one scene in a Harry Potter movie where Ron and Harry need to find dates to the dance, and Ron turns to Hermione and says "Hey, you're a girl." So she gets mad and leaves, and I remember thinking "Hermione, I know exactly how you feel." I repeat, boys are dumb.

See, the funny thing is that almost everyone that knows Lucas and I say that we will get married. They say that we've been together too long to not. Apparently, our story goes back to before we were even born. Our mothers say that we have some freaky, supernatural connection, and I have to say that I actually do agree. The story goes that when our mothers were pregnant, the only time that we weren't kicking was when they were together. We were supposed to both be born around the first week of April, but Lucas' mom went into labor early and Lucas was born on March 16 – more than two weeks early.

Now, when a baby is born, the first thing you want to hear is them crying (eventually, you get over that.) But according to the doctors, Lucas didn't cry right away, but he was still breathing. A minute later, he began to cry, so of course they were all relieved. But, one of the nurses later told his mom, I was as if he were looking for something, and when he didn't find it, he started crying.

Now, the dummy apparently kept crying – forever! Nothing anyone could do could get him to stop. You couldn't nurse him, or give him a bottle, so they ended up putting an IV in him; if you held him, he would just keep crying. Any stuffed animals were basically useless. Now, this crying was so intense (obviously, if the doctors had him on a breathing mask and an IV) that the doctors remember the exact minute that he stopped – April second, at ten twenty at night. Oh, and in case you're curious – my birthday is April second, and I happened to be born at ten twenty at night.

This has continued on for the rest of our lives. When Lucas was stung by a bee when he was three, I mysteriously broke out in hives. When my foot got twisted in a rope and I got a bad rope burn on my ankle, Lucas had one to match. In eight grade, Joey Lippowitski decided to give Lucas a black eye, I had one the same size the next day (and I was not in a fight.) Three years ago, when I was in a car accident, Lucas had chemical burns to match mine from the air bag.

No one has ever been able to explain it. Physically, that is just impossible, but it's been happening our whole life, and by now, we've learned not question it. So, it really shouldn't be too surprising to think that we tend to think the same way. Growing up in Sunday school, we always learned about missionaries going and helping people in other countries. There was just something about it that seemed so amazing, and anytime I looked over a Lucas, you could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way. So, once again, no big surprise to hear that we would go on mission trips any chance we got.

Come our senior year of high school, both of us, along with a few more of our friends, were working at the local YMCA, when Lucas gets this idea to invite a bunch of inner city kids to come and hang out with us. When our director found out, he got upset and told Lucas that he wasn't allowed to invite them to the Y anymore, saying that they just didn't portray the image he wanted that group to have. Lucas got upset and quit, with me walking right behind him. Within the next week, the rest of our friends joined us. While, after a lot of research and investigating, we all came to find out that these inner city kids had absolutely nothing to help keep them out of trouble, and as a result, they were getting into situations that, in theory, did not have to happen (dropouts, gangs, teen pregnancy – you name it, these kids were facing it.) So, after we graduated, Lucas went to his mom and dad and aunt and uncle and just basically anyone who would listen, and as a result, the Evans Youth Activity Center was born.

Now, the whole high school gang joined Lucas and I in working full time at the center. Lucas and I signed on as the co head directors, our best friends Peter and Brianne joined in as the assistant directors, and our other friends (Mark, Camille, David and Deborah) joined in as directors of the various programs at the center. In a desperate attempt to get volunteers, each of us brought in as many friends and family as possible. Actually, that's how Ryan and Sharpay came to join us.

Oh, those two. They are actually very much like Lucas and I, except, well, they're twins! I have known those two since they were born, and they have become almost like my little cousins. Lucas and I just always felt like it was our job to protect them. You see, those two are very talented, but they seem to have a natural knack for the arts. Music, dance, drawing, whatever – they were great at it. More than anything though, they were amazing when it came to the theater.

From before the time they could walk, their mother had them enrolled in almost every single acting, singing, and dance class known to man. Not that they didn't have the talent – they did. It's just that they also never really got a chance to be kids. Any chance we got, Lucas and I would go and kidnap the two of them and take them to zoos, museums, parks, libraries, even just out to go get ice cream. Anything to attempt to keep them normal.

"Why didn't you get the lead?" "Why didn't you get straight A's?" "That's not good enough – you're not good enough." Poor things, that's all they ever hear from their parents. Never a "great job!" or "I am so proud of you." Nope, no a thing. In fact, not that their parents noticed, but when the twins found out that they didn't get the leads for twinkle town, they didn't go home for a week! Ryan went and stayed with Lucas and Peter, and Pup stayed with Brianne and me.

Oh, pup. I can't help but feel sorry for her. I mean what were her parents thinking what they named her. Do they even know what a shar-pei is? Not Sharpay, a shar-pei. A Chinese shar-pei. It's a dog! And not a very cute one either. Well, ok, it's kinda cute, but still, it's a dog! Now, every once in a while, when I'm exhausted, the amount of effort it takes to say some ones full name is exhausting, so I come up with nicknames. Well, I wasn't about to call her mutt, but pup? That was actually kinda cute. All though, I think Lucas and I are the only ones allowed to call her that, and every once in a while Peter and Brianne. She doesn't even let Ryan call her that! But anyways, that's how that came about.

You know, their parents didn't even go to any of the performances for this musical. Once they did find out that their star twins didn't get the lead, they didn't see any point in going. Needless to say, Lucas and I were there at every performance – all four nights! And one matinee! So, considering how much time we had invested into those two, it should come as no surprise that once we got the center up and running, we drew them in. It didn't matter that they were only twelve years old – we wanted them there. And they have been there ever since, working right along side us, even working almost the same hours as us. They come straight after school, and stay till almost ten o clock every night. Even on Saturdays, they get there at seven or eight in the morning, and usually end up leaving at about seven or eight at night. The only day that they aren't there all day is Sunday, and even then they still come in from about noon to six. Since the musical, they have really been trying to spend time with some new friends from school. Oddly enough, they have yet to bring any of them around to the center, but hey, they have their reasons.

Oh, that school. Now, keep in mind that I never went to East High. We all went to New Mexico High. Yes, I know, very original. But anyways, East High. They first contacted us about six months ago, letting us know about the new graduation requirement and asking if we would be interested in being one off the places that their students could volunteer at. Now, just my two cents on this – I think that it's a great idea. I know about everything that happened during the winter musical, and I really do believe that if the students weren't quite so obsesses with how they appeared to others, maybe the "situation" wouldn't have been a "situation" at all. Volunteering might be just the thing they need to be a little less self absorbed.

My only issue was when they tried to force the twins to volunteer an additional hundred hours on top of what they already do. They have no time! Well, the two of them were so stressed out about it that I actually had to go to the school (in a dress!) and speak to the principal about the situation, and convince him to see my way (and eventually, he did). So, after that, they were completely normal and were looking forward to spending the rest of the lunch period with their friends. So of course I'm a little surprised when I haven't even been gone for ten minutes and now I'm getting a phone call from Pup, begging me to come and get them.

That was part of their punishment for not getting the leads – they lost thier car. Not that their parents would notice. They happen to be vacationing in Europe at the moment, for the fifth time in the past six months. They'll be back, eventually, and then it's off to Hawaii! Yes, they are pathetic. They think that since their children are seventeen, they can take care of themselves. Grr. Yes, I growled. Grr. So anyways, I'm on my way to pick them up and head off to the center, but I am more than curious to see what's going on.

12345

Yes! It's finally up! And as a special treat to all of you who had to wait so long, be looking for the fourth chapter by Monday!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT A CHAP!

OK I promise – I HAVE NOT ABONDENED THIS STORY! I actually have written chap. 4-7 in my notebook, but I am just absolutely horrible about putting it here. So I am now putting myself on a schedule.

Chapter debut dates

Ch.4 – 7/14

Ch.5 – 7/21

Ch.6 – 7/28

Ch.7 – 8/1

All of these are tentative, and hopefully, ill make it before than!

Hope everyone is having a great summer!

By the way, if you have an idea for where you want the story to go – please share! I have some ideas, but I wanna know what u think!


End file.
